


never leave your side

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:The Gambler - Fun.I swear when I grow up I won’t just buy you a roseI will buy the flower shop, and you will never be lonelyFor even if the sun stops waking up over the fieldsI will not leave, I will not leave ‘til it’s our time





	never leave your side

Walking through the shop has always been one of Yuu’s favorite things. It’s always warm and cozy, and it never feels lonely, even if there’s no one else around. He plucks a rose out of its bucket as he passes it on his way to the backyard, and twirls it between his fingers as he walks. The back door squeaks a little as he pushes it open, and Asahi turns to face him as he steps into the warm sun. The smile on Asahi’s face is almost as sunny as the sky, and Yuu responds in kind even as he thinks about how he’ll never get tired of seeing it.

Asahi is sprawled on the cushioned bench against the back wall of the shop, surrounding by blooming flowers and crawling ivy on either side. He looks like he belongs there, like there’s no other place that better suited to him, though Yuu knows that’s not entirely accurate. He walks forward to take his seat next to Asahi, and he carefully steps over the small, overly fluffy pup that lays on a pillow on the floor at the end of the bench. She stirs and yaps at him once in greeting before tucking her face back into the pillow and huffing back to sleep, clearly unperturbed at Yuu’s appearance.

The rose in Yuu’s hand is a beautiful bright white one, and it looks even better tucked behind Asahi’s ear, perfectly surrounded by Asahi’s long hair. He holds out his hand for Yuu to take, and then he tugs gently, until Yuu is between his knees, looking down at him with a soft smile. “Hey.”

Asahi grins and laces their fingers together. “Hey yourself.” Their hands fit together perfectly, like they always have, and Yuu wonders how he ever got so lucky. “What are you thinking about, Yuu?”

He squeezes Asahi’s hand gently. “Thinking about when we first got together. You remember, right?”

“Of course.” Asahi tugs again, and Yuu settles on the bench next to him, hands still entwined, his legs thrown over Asahi’s. “It was chilly that day. I saw you shivering in the wind on the way to the gym.”

Yuu hums in agreement. “It was. And I thought everyone would ignore me since I was so small and unnoticeable, but you’d turned around and offered me your hand to help me up, and it suddenly got much warmer.”

Asahi blushes, like he does every time Yuu says something so sappy, but he covers it up with teasing. “And you say you’re not a romantic.”

“I’m not.” Yuu shakes his head and laughs before continuing. “I wasn’t. But I fell in love with you right that moment, the second time I’d ever seen you.”

“You’re a sap, you know.” Asahi sighs in mock disappointment and looks over their surroundings. “Such a romantic. A flower shop.”

That gets a nudge in the side from Yuu’s elbow, and Asahi turns to look down at him. “I told you I’d buy you the whole thing, didn’t I?”

The look on Asahi’s face then is nothing but pure love, sweet and fond. “Yeah, you did.”

He reaches behind Yuu with his free hand and when he pulls it back, gently tucks a flower behind his ear, something small and white, likely a daisy from a pot in the window above the bench. They’re Yuu’s favorites of all the flowers growing in the garden, and Asahi takes special care to help them thrive. Yuu sighs in contentment, happy to be in his favorite place in the world, next to his favorite person. He squeezes Asahi’s hand again. “Here’s to another thirty years?”

Asahi leans his head against Yuu’s. “As many as you want.”

Yuu grins, heart full to bursting. “Then I’ll never leave your side. You’re the love of my life.”

“And I love you. With all my heart and more.”

They spend the rest of their anniversary there, watching the sun set in the sky to give way to sparkling stars, until they finally decide to make their way inside, quiet and content and still as in love as they were when they’d met.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
